This invention relates to a tool set, and more particularly to a tool set including a plurality of elongate tools held in a common body in such a manner that working parts at opposite ends of the individual tools may be exposed for operation.
Workmen often find it necessary to have with them tool sets including tools of various sizes. An example of such a set are allen wrenches which are hexagonal in cross section and have varying cross sectional sizes. As is known, such allen wrenches generally have interconnected long and short shanks which are disposed substantially at right angles to each other. Although the invention will be described herein primarily with regard to allen wrenches, it should be understood that tools other than allen wrenches may be adapted to a tool set as described herein.
In the past, various holders for tool sets have been devised. However, such prior holders generally have either been expensive, bulky, of complex construction, or have not provided the required convenience of holding the tools in a manner best suited for operation.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel tool set including a plurality of tools, each of which has a pair of integrally connected, elongate shanks disposed at a substantial angle relative to each other and a holding body in which the tools are held either in stored or selected working positions, which set is simply and economically constructed and provides a convenient and compact tool holder for a workman.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a novel tool set including a plurality of tools having elongate, angularly disposed shanks and a tool-holding body in which the tools may be held either in stored position, with one set of shanks of the tools extending longitudinally of the body and with the other set of shanks extending laterally of the body, or in selected working positions. Holding means in the body is operable either to hold the tools in their stored position, or permit manual shifting of a tool to a first working position shifted longitudinally of the body away from the other tools to expose a working portion on one shank of the tool or a second working position wherein the other shank of a tool is shifted outwardly from the body and the other tools to expose its associated working part.
A further object is to provide such a novel tool set in which a tool therein may be either shifted longitudinally of the body and away from the other tools in the set to expose one of its shanks and the working part thereon, or it may be swung about a pivot member in the body with the other shank portion extending laterally outwardly from the body to expose the working part on the other shank portion.
A still further object is to provide such a novel tool set in which a tool is held against rotation relative to the body when held in either its stored or one of its working positions, thus to be held in a selected position relative to the body for operation by a user.
Yet another object is to provide a novel tool set including a plurality of tools having integrally connected, elongate shanks disposed at substantial angles relative to each other and a holding body which compactly holds a plurality of such tools when in their stored, nonoperative position, yet which permits sliding of a tool longitudinally outwardly from the body to expose the working part on one shank of the tool or swinging of the other shank of a tool outwardly from the tool-holding body to expose the working part on such other shank.